L'art de se faire trucider par Lily Evans
by Myosotiss
Summary: - Au fait, j'ai une question, annonça James. Il n'avait pas eut le temps de finir sa phrase que Lily s'était jetée sur lui et avait commencé à l'étrangler. Et c'est d'une voix lourde de menaces qu'elle dit : - T'es mort Potter ! OS JP/LE


**Note : Bonjour, ou bonsoir. Toujours une fic de Azura Cavendish que je publie avec son autorisation. D'ailleurs, mon but est de "retrouver" des fics disparues, d'essayer de contacter les auteurs et si possible de re-publier ces dernières. Je suis actuellement à la recherche de la série "FV", pour ceux qui s'en souviennent, il s'agit de "Fraternellement Vôtre", "Facétieusement Vôtre", "Fantasmagoriquement Vôtre". Ce sont d'excellentes fics que j'aimerais pouvoir relire et vous faire partager, en esperant que je retrouve la trace de l'auteur.  
**

**Voilà, alors bonne lecture, et si l'un de vous a des infos concernant FV, je suis prenante.**

**Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JK Rowling, Audrey Rose, Cicely Leech ainsi que l'histoire est à Azura Cavendish. **

* * *

Lily Evans et Cicely Leech regardaient leur meilleure amie Audrey Rose avec un sourire moqueur. En effet, cette dernière, le regard perdu au loin, un sourire amusé aux lèvres, était en train de gribouiller distraitement sur son livre de métamorphose niveau cinq, chose que le professeur McGonagall n'apprécierait que moyennement.

Lily et Cicely échangèrent un sourire de connivence. Oui, tout le monde connaissait le caractère rêveur et un peu loufoque d'Audrey ; et ce sourire amusé qu'elle arborait, témoignait de la présence imminente d'une idée farfelue qui s'était vicieusement glissée dans sa tête.

Qu'est ce qu'elle allait _encore_ nous sortir ?

\- Hey ! Audrey ?! Ouh ouh !

L'interpellée sursauta. Et c'est sans départir de son sourire, qu'elle interrogea ses amies d'une voix qui se voulait innocente :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Oh, arrête ! lui répondit Lily en levant les yeux au ciel ; craches le morceau, je sais que tu en meurs d'envie !

\- Comment ? minauda Audrey. Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi vous parlez !

\- Ne joues pas à l'innocente Audrey, s'esclaffa Cicely ; on te connaît trop bien maintenant, tu ne peux plus nous duper avec tes talents d'actrice !

\- Mais…

\- Oh, allez Audrey ! Qu'elle est cette génialissime idée qui t'est passée par la tête ?

Sous les insistances des deux jeunes filles, la petite brune finit par céder :

\- En fait, ce n'est pas vraiment une idée que j'ai eu, c'est juste une pensée amusante qui m'a traversée l'esprit.

\- Et… ? l'encouragea Lily.

Audrey se tourna vers Cicely, et s'adressant à elle, lui demanda :

\- Cicely, tu te souviens de _Jeanne et Serge_ ?

La jolie brune qu'était Cicely, fronça les sourcils, signe évident de concentration chez elle.

\- C'est le dessin animé sur le tennis, ou je-sais-plus-quoi ?

Hum…, voilà pourquoi Audrey ne lui avait pas posé la question, se dit Lily. Puisque, Lily, elle, ne regardait pas -ou très peu- les dessins animés. Par contre, Cicely et Audrey -enfin, surtout Audrey-, adoraient les dessins animés et mangas.

\- Non ! s'étrangla Audrey. Ce n'est pas ça du tout ! Le _manga _sur le tennis c'est _Jeu set et match_, persiffla-t-elle.

Cicely leva les yeux au ciel ! Cette Audrey ! Pfff ! Elle avait une sacrée tendance à exagérer ! Comme s'il y avait une différence entre les dessins animés et les mangas ! Mais la jolie brune préféra garder cette pensée pour elle, ne voulant pas subir la colère de son amie.

\- _Jeanne et Serge_, reprit Audrey d'une voix claire ; est un manga sur le volley-ball. Tu ne te souviens pas de la fille un peu folle qui courrait derrière le beau garçon (Serge), et qui était à fond dans le volley ?

Le regard de Cicely sembla s'illuminer :

\- Ah… Oui ! C'était trop bien ! Trop marrant !

Pauvre Lily, elle écoutait la conversation de ces deux amies sans trop comprendre.

\- Euh…, hésita-t-elle. Est-ce que vous pouvez m'expliquer ?

Ses deux meilleures amies la regardèrent comme si elle débarquait tout droit de Jupiter !

\- On ne t'a pas dit ?! s'exclamèrent les deux jeunes filles.

En fait, Audrey et Cicely avaient des goûts plus ou moins différents : Audrey, elle, aimait tout, du moment que l'histoire du dessin animé était intéressante, elle adorait, mais elle avait une préférence pour les mangas. Cicely, elle, n'aimait que les grands classiques de Disney, et les dessins animés bien dessinés, et d'après ce que savait Lily, elle n'aimait pas beaucoup les mangas.

\- Tu te souviens Lily, commença Audrey ; Cicely et moi, nous avons passé nos vacances d'été ensemble après la troisième année ?

Lily hocha la tête, elle avait été invitée elle aussi, mais elle n'avait pas eu l'autorisation de ses parents.

\- Alors, poursuivit la petite brune ; on a passé les vacances à regarder des mangas et dessins animés. Et, c'est là que Cicely s'est rendu compte que les mangas étaient trop bien !

\- T'exagères comme toujours, riposta ladite jeune fille ; j'ai juste dit que c'était pas mal.

\- Mais…

Lily qui ne voulait pas entendre une énième dispute à propos d'un sujet aussi futile, la coupa :

\- Oui, oui, c'est bon…Mais quel rapport avec ce que tu pensais ?

\- Oh ! J'ai failli oublier ça ! s'exclama Audrey. Bon alors -elle s'adressait encore à Cicely-, tu te souviens bien de Jeanne, hein ?

Lily leva les yeux au ciel et replongea dans sa dissertation de sortilège, cette conversation ne l'intéressait nullement !

\- Oui pourquoi ? répondit Cicely intriguée.

\- Elle ne te fait pas penser à quelqu'un Jeanne ?

Un sourire commença à se former sur les lèvres de la jolie jeune fille, et elle échangea un regard amusé avec Audrey. Et c'est avec une parfaite synchronisation qu'elles tournèrent leur regard en direction de la cheminé, et s'exclamèrent :

\- Potter !

Ce dernier avait sursauté et regardait nos deux amies qui s'esclaffaient, avec un air ahuri. Lui et ses amis étaient installés à même le sol ; Remus lisait tranquillement dans un coin, tandis que Peter regardait la partie d'échec version sorcier que lui et Sirius disputaient. Mais tout ça avant d'être dérangés par les deux folles qui servaient d'amies à Lily Evans.

Maintenant, les maraudeurs regardaient les deux jeunes folles s'étouffer de rire avec incompréhension.

\- Elles se moquent de moi ?! Fit James incrédule.

\- Ah bon ? Tiens, tiens, on n'avait pas remarqué ! ironisa Sirius.

\- Oh ! Ça va, hein ! La ferme !

\- Pourquoi vous riez ?

La question venait de Remus, qui jugeant son livre trop ennuyeux, avait finalement décidé de lever la tête de celui-ci.

Les deux jeunes filles s'arrêtèrent de rigoler, enfin, essayèrent de s'arrêter. Entre deux éclats de rire, Audrey, répondit :

\- Tu connais _Jeanne et Serge_, Lup ?

\- Te connaissant, Rose, couina Peter ; je suis sûr que ça a quelque chose à voir avec les dessins animés.

James et Sirius roulèrent des yeux, et après, c'est eux qui se faisaient traiter de gamins. Franchement le monde est injuste !

\- J'ai vu quelques épisodes…, commença Remus.

\- Quoi ?! s'écria Lily, éberluée.

Les autres maraudeurs, ainsi que les deux autres folles étaient eux aussi surpris.

\- Ha ! pouffa Audrey. Alors comme ça le _perfect prefect_ regarde des dessins animés, hein ? Intéressant, très intéressant !

Remus se senti rougir à la remarque, et précisa gêné :

\- En fait, c'est à cause de ma petite cousine Eleya, elle aime beaucoup. Mais moi je préfère la chanson du générique…

\- Ah oui ! sourit Cicely. Je me souviens, c'était un truc comme…

\- Attends ! la coupa Audrey. Laisse-moi faire, moi je me souviens des paroles !

A cette annonce, quelques Gryffondor qui traînaient dans les parages -dont Peter-, s'éclipsèrent discrètement. Quant aux maraudeurs, ils avaient tous le teint pâle. La jeune fille aux yeux couleur émeraude tentait doucement de lancer un « assurdiato » sur son amie, tandis que Cicely s'était carrément bouchée les oreilles.

\- Alors…, commença Audrey ; ça commençait par quoi déjà ? C'était…

\- Hum, hum…

Qui était le courageux Gryffondor qui avait osé l'interrompre ?

James Potter.

\- Quoi ? beugla la jeune fille.

James prit un air suppliant.

\- Hum, Rose, je t'en prie, supplia le jeune homme ; je t'en supplie…

\- Mais quoi ?!

\- Epargnes nos pauvres oreilles qui ne t'ont rien fait de mal, pitié !

Audrey leva un sourcil :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

Le binoclard reçut une tape encourageante sur l'épaule venant de Sirius. Remus aussi, lui adressa un sourire encourageant. Et prenant une profonde inspiration, il se lança :

\- Sans vouloir te vexer Rose, mais tu ne chantes pas très bien, alors…

Audrey pouffa.

\- Arrêtes ! Je sais bien que tu dis ça pour me taquiner…, n'est-ce pas ?

Le silence se fit autour d'elle.

Audrey balaya la salle d'un regard furieux, et c'est avec une moue boudeuse qu'elle s'exclama :

\- Traîtres !

\- Oh ! Ça va ! répliqua Sirius. Pas la peine d'en faire une montagne, ce n'est juste qu'un petit don que tu ne possèdes pas. Et puis, vous avez attisé ma curiosité, j'aimerais bien écouter ce générique. Tu veux bien nous le chanter Leetchy ?

La dite Leetchy roula des yeux à l'entente de ce nouveau surnom, décidément Black ne changerait jamais !

\- Oui s'il te plaît Cicely ! demanda Lily. Tu chantes tellement bien !

\- Bon d'accord !

Le silence dans la pièce se fit alors religieux, ils étaient maintenant les seuls présents dans la salle commune, il devait être tard. Remarquant soudain l'intérêt que lui portaient ses camarades, Leetchy ne put s'empêcher de rougir.

\- Euh… je crois que c'était un truc comme ça :

_Dans l'équipe il y a maintenant  
Une fille qui a du punch  
Elle sait jouer avec talent  
Et son cœur est bondissant_

_Le garçon qu'elle aime beaucoup  
Entre tout a coup  
Et pour elle le monde est là  
Dans les yeux de Serge, Serge, Serge_

_Jeanne et Serge  
Coup de foudre  
Match de volley-ball  
Jeanne et Serge  
Amour dès le premier regard_

_Jeanne et Serge  
Coup de foudre  
Match de volley-ball  
Jeanne et Serge  
Amour dès le premier regard_

_C'est amour et bonheur  
La vie pour Jeanne et Serge  
C'est amour et bonheur  
La vie pour Jeanne et Serge_

_Oui !_

_Jeanne et Serge  
Coup de foudre  
Match de volley-ball  
Jeanne et Serge  
Amour dès le premier regard_

_Jeanne et Serge  
Coup de foudre  
Match de volley-ball  
Jeanne et Serge  
Amour dès le premier regard _

\- Oh ! C'est mignon ! commenta Lily. Ca me donne presque envie de regarder le dessin animé !

\- C'est un _manga_ ! intervint Audrey.

\- Tu as vraiment une très belle voix Leetchy ! complimenta James.

Cette dernière rougit de plaisir.

\- Hey ! Ça me donne une idée !

Tout le monde se tourna vers Audrey, un grand sourire ornait son visage, et elle avait les yeux brillants.

\- Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas ? dit Lily sarcastique.

La petite brune lui tira puérilement la langue avant de s'adresser aux autres.

\- Ça vous dirait de remanier la chanson ?

\- Attends… ! coupa Leetchy. Tu penses à …

Les deux jeunes filles échangèrent un regard de conspiratrices, et un sourire machiavélique apparut sur le doux visage de Leetchy, tandis qu'Audrey se frottait les mains.

\- Hum, ce serait trop de vous demander de nous faire part de votre génialissime idée ? Hein ? questionna Sirius.

\- Exactement Black ! répliqua Leetchy. Ce sera ta punition de m'avoir dégoté un surnom aussi stupide que "Leetchy" ! Non, mais vous vous rendez compte ?! Vous utilisez ce surnom sans même vous en apercevoir !

\- Ce n'est pas de ma faute si ton nom est aussi long et difficile à prononcer.

\- Pour une fois, soupira Lily ; je suis d'accord avec Black.

\- Merci ! répondit ce dernier.

\- Hey ! s'exclama James. C'est moi qui t'ai donné l'idée.

Sirius se força à ne pas lever les yeux au ciel, ou encore de rouler des yeux ; qu'est-ce que James ne ferait pas pour impressionner Lily ?

\- Bon, ce n'est pas qu'on s'ennuie, mais on a une chanson à refaire nous ! Alors, à tout à l'heure !

\- Je peux venir avec vous ? interrogea Remus en voyant les deux jeunes filles se lever.

Audrey le considéra du regard. Le préfet parfait serait-il en mesure de les aider ? Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir davantage que Leetchy avait accepté sous le regard furieux et jaloux (?) de Black. Elle haussa les épaules : quelle différence après tout ?

James et Sirius reprirent leur jeu, et Lily replongea dans sa dissertation. Elle entendait quelques bribes des chuchotements de ses trois camarades, et avait aussi surprit l'un d'eux -Audrey- lui jeter un regard avant de s'intéresser à nouveau à sa chanson. Lily avait un mauvais pressentiment, et la curiosité la titillait gentiment, mais pourquoi ses deux amies ne l'avaient pas invitée ? Bref, elle en était à la conclusion de son devoir lorsqu'un cri de victoire retentit.

\- Ca y est ! On a finiiiiiii ! chantonnèrent les deux jeunes filles sous le regard amusé de Remus.

\- Pas trop tôt, marmonna Lily. On vous écoute !

\- Oui, allez-y ! encouragea Sirius.

\- Vas-y Leetchy !

Les trois complices échangèrent un regard paniqué. Puis, finalement, Remus fit signe à Sirius de le rejoindre dans un coin de la pièce. Ils échangèrent quelques paroles puis Sirius, l'air de rien, vint s'asseoir à côté de Lily. Apparemment ce petit cinéma attira l'attention toute particulière de la rousse, en effet, celle-ci lançait un regard lourd de soupçons à Sirius. Quant à ce dernier, il semblait plutôt impatient d'assister au spectacle.

Mais… Quel spectacle ?

\- Tu peux y aller Leetchy, glissa Remus à l'oreille de la jeune fille.

\- J'espère que cette nouvelle version va vous plaire, déclara Audrey en prenant place à côté de Potter.

Leetchy se racla la gorge, après un dernier regard inquiet envers Lily, elle se lança :

_Dans l'équipe il y a maintenant  
Un gars qui a du punch  
Il sait jouer avec talent  
Et son cœur est bondissant_

_La jeune fille qu'il aime beaucoup  
Entre tout a coup  
Et pour lui le monde est là  
Dans les yeux de Lily, Lily, Lily_

Leetchy jeta à nouveau un regard inquiet à Lily et le regretta tout de suite. La petite rousse avait l'air horrifié, et alors qu'elle s'apprêtait sûrement à leur hurler dessus, Sirius la bâillonna de sa main.

_James et Lily  
Coup de foudre  
Au Quidditch-ball  
James et Lily  
Amour dès le premier regard_

Lily se tortillait, se débattait, mais Sirius ne lâchait pas sa prise, il n'était pas batteur pour rien ! Finalement Lily se calma, enfin arrêta de gigoter serait plus juste, pour mieux foudroyer du regard Leetchy.

_James et Lily  
Coup de foudre  
au Quidditch-ball  
James et Lily  
Amour dès le premier regard_

James, lui, ne semblait pas vexé, bien au contraire un large sourire s'étendait sur son visage. Quant à Remus et Audrey, ils semblaient lancer des regards d'excuses à Lily qui ne les voyait pas, cette dernière, était, en effet, trop concentrée à avadakedavriser la chanteuse du regard.

_C'est amour et bonheur  
La vie pour James et Lily  
C'est amour et bonheur  
La vie pour James et Lily_

_Oui !_

_James et Lily  
Coup de foudre  
Au Quidditch-ball  
James et Lily  
Amour dès le premier regard_

_James et Lily  
Coup de foudre  
Au Quidditch-ball  
James et Lily  
Amour dès le premier regard_

Sirius fut le premier à céder au fou rire, _quidditch-ball _! Non mais vraiment ! Lui, il aurait trouvé mieux que ça, bien mieux même ! Lily, elle, se tenait immobile, et fusillait tous le monde du regard, car peu à peu tout le monde fut contaminé par le rire du batteur de l'équipe de Quidditch.

Puis, se sentant plus calme, ce dernier enchaîna :

\- Hey Corn' ? Ca te plairait qu'on chante cette chanson pour le prochain match de Quidditch ?

\- JE VAIS TE TUER BLACK ! hurla Lily rouge de colère.

James ne tenant pas compte de l'intervention de sa chère Lily, lui répondit :

\- Avec plaisir Pat', ça va me redonner la pêche.

Remus, Leetchy, et Audrey qui s'étaient calmés repartirent dans un fou rire. Lily qui tout à l'heure était rouge, avait pâli, elle s'était emparée de son livre de sortilèges et tentait d'assommer Black qui se protégeait de ses mains.

\- Au secours ! A moi ! Je meurs ! cria Sirius. Vous…allez...vous…décidez…à…m'aider…oui ? Bande de traîtres !

Finalement, Leetchy et Audrey se levèrent, elles riaient toujours, elles réussirent à entraîner Lily loin de Sirius qui haletait.

\- C'est vraiment une lionne ta Lily, soupira-t-il en s'adressant à James ; j'ai cru que mon heure était arrivée.

\- Pour une fois qu'elle s'en prend à toi, rigola ce dernier en ne tenant pas compte du « JE T'AI ENTENDU BLACK ! » qu'avait hurlé Lily.

Remus était avachi sur le canapé, il avait mal aux côtes d'avoir autant rit, mais il se sentait tout de même un peu coupable envers Lily. Il vit James se diriger vers les filles, Audrey et Leetchy avaient obligé Lily à s'asseoir et à respirer profondément pour se calmer.

\- Au fait, j'ai une question, annonça James.

Houlà, ça sentait mauvais, oui Remus avait un mauvais pressentiment. Apparemment Sirius aussi, puisqu'il s'était relevé et il se tenait maintenant debout prés des escaliers menant au dortoir des garçons, prêt à filer au moindre danger…

… au cas où, on ne sait jamais…

Remus, aussi se leva, et courru presque pour rejoindre Sirius prés des escaliers…

…au cas où, après tout, on ne sait jamais…

James recula de quelque pas, ce qui confirma le mauvais pressentiment de Remus, il allait ordonner au binoclard de se taire s'il voulait la vie sauve, mais…, trop tard…

\- Est-ce que Jeanne et Serge finissent ensemble à la fin … ?

Il n'avait pas eut le temps de finir sa phrase que Lily s'était jetée sur lui et avait commencé à l'étrangler. Et c'est d'une voix lourde de menaces qu'elle dit :

\- T'es mort Potter !

**Voilà, c'est une mignonne petite fic, dommage que l'auteur n'ait pas fait une petite suite...**

**Bref, merci de l'avoir lu.**


End file.
